Especial
by Misila
Summary: Para Daniel Nott, hablar por gestos no es el equivalente a hablar. Dan considera que cada gesto es único, diferente, inconfundible. Especial.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión, me ha tocado escribir sobre la primavera e incluir la palabra "color". Por ahí anda.

Dedicado a **Roxy Everdeen**, **lunitadiciembre** y **Zarket**.

* * *

_**Especial**_

o—o

Dan no tiene ánimo para enfadarse con Owen Collins. Por mucho que Rox haya pasado el último mes suspirando por él y llevando la cuenta incluso de los bostezos del chico, el muchacho sabe que el Ravenclaw no tiene la culpa. Collins sólo es un alumno tres cursos por delante de él y Roxanne, que no tiene la menor idea de que la pequeña de los Weasley tiene un encaprichamiento serio con él. No, la culpa no es suya. Ni de Roxanne, ni siquiera del propio Dan.

Pero es a él a quien más le molesta todo ese asunto. Porque no le parece nada justo que él sea quien hay pasado los tres últimos años acompañando a Rox, animándola cuando está triste y enseñándole a perfeccionar su lenguaje de signos, ése que les pertenece únicamente a ellos dos, para que esta primavera no sólo hayan florecido las plantas de los jardines de Hogwarts, sino también una especie de amor obsesivo en el corazón de Roxanne.

No obstante, Dan se traga su rencor. Pese a que Collins le está robando los suspiros de Roxanne –los mismos por los que él daría sus dos brazos–, hay algo que el Ravenclaw nunca le podrá arrebatar: esa complicidad que lo une a su mejor amiga en forma de palabras dibujadas con las manos. Dan se siente tremendamente orgulloso de ser capaz de mantener interminables conversaciones silenciosas con Roxanne, y pocas cosas hay que le gusten más que eso.

—¡Míralo!—exclama Rox, emocionada, una de las primeras tardes de mayo.

Se han sentado en uno de los bancos que rodean el lago. La primavera ha llegado al fin a Hogwarts, tras un invierno especialmente frío; tanto ha sido así que una docena de lechuzas ha muerto por las bajas temperaturas. Mientras Dan lee –o finge que lee mientras se enfada con el Universo en general–, Roxanne hace una pulsera con margaritas mientras está atenta a los alumnos que pasean por los terrenos del colegio.

—Impresionante—replica Dan con un gesto desganado.

—Sé que no eres de esa acera—apunta Rox, a quien no se le ha escapado la apatía del gesto de su amigo—, pero tienes que admitirlo. Es tan alto y tan delgado…

—Entonces, igual debería comer más—la corta Dan. Le irrita escuchar a Roxanne tan entusiasmada por Collins. Ella lo mira con irritación—. No hace falta que te pases todo el día hablando de él—se apresura a aclarar el muchacho—. Te has vuelto monotemática.

Roxanne baja la mirada. Sus rizos oscuros caen hacia adelante, ocultándole parcialmente el rostro moreno.

—Vale, cambiemos de tema—propone tras unos segundos. Algo cálido aparece en el pecho de Dan cuando la ve hablar por gestos—. ¿Hay algún gesto para…?—se queda con la mano levantada a mitad de la pregunta, con el ceño fruncido, y decide completarla hablando—: ¿Hay algún gesto que signifique "te quiero"?

Dan enarca una ceja. Se da cuenta de que Rox se ha sonrojado al tiempo que sus propias mejillas se encienden.

—Sí—responde tras unos segundos—. Te enseñé que "querer" era…

—Ya—lo interrumpe Roxanne, olvidándose de los gestos—. Pero me refiero… Por ejemplo, me enseñaste un gesto para decir "madre" y otro para llamarla a ella, algo así como "mamá". Pues…

Se interrumpe cuando Dan hace, muy lentamente, el movimiento con la mano que probablemente más vergüenza le dé de todo el Universo. Y aún más dirigiéndose a Rox.

—Algo así—gesticula rápidamente, notando que está más rojo—. ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

—Por…—Roxanne se encoge de hombros, y vuelve a usar las manos para hablar—. Por si algún día me apetece decírselo a alguien. Es algo bonito, ¿no? No todo el mundo se puede declarar con las manos. Es como muy especial y… bonito—compone una sonrisa boba.

Dan se muerde el labio y vuelve a su libro, algo enfadado consigo mismo por haberle enseñado a Roxanne ese gesto. Ese gesto que para ella probablemente signifique lo mismo que las palabras que pronuncia día a día: fácil de elaborar, aunque la verdad sea bien distinta. Ese gesto con el que tonteará durante los próximos días, dedicándoselo a Owen Collins aunque él no lo vea o no sepa exactamente lo que significa.

Pero Dan no es capaz de mentir hablando en lenguaje de signos. Salvo alguna mentirijilla para librarse o librar a sus hermanos de un castigo, le resulta imposible gesticular algo que no sea cierto.

Y que quiere a Roxanne de una forma cada vez menos amistosa, desde luego, está lejos de ser mentira.

o—o

—_Te quiero_.

La declaración, tan sencilla como un gesto de una sola mano, sorprende a Dan. Roxanne se sonroja ante la mirada aún extrañada del joven y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa, sigue quitando la tierra que hay alrededor de su brote como si nada.

Han pasado unos días desde que comenzaron a salir. Dan aún está intentando acostumbrarse al hecho de tener completa libertad para besar a Roxanne cuando se le antoje, y le resulta extrañísima la idea de que Rox se lo permita por las buenas, sin darle una bofetada ni enfadarse con él.

El profesor Longbottom comenta algo sobre el compuesto que da a las plantas con las que están trabajando ese curioso color azul y les recomienda que no olfateen mucho las flores recién abiertas, ya que tienen sustancias que pueden provocar ciertas alteraciones en el comportamiento. Dan coge las manos de Rox y tira de ellas para alejarla de la maceta.

—Creo que has aspirado algo de eso—apunta.

Roxanne ladea la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que…?—se muerde el labio—. ¿No te gusta?

Dan suspira. Por una de las aberturas del techo del invernadero se cuela el aire fresco que les recuerda que, pese a que empieza a hacer más calor, aún falta tiempo para que llegue el verano.

—No es eso—intenta explicar—. Es sólo que… para ti es fácil el lenguaje de signos. Básicamente, puedes decir lo que se te antoje, igual que si hablaras. Pero para mí no. Sabes que no sé mentir así, y aunque tú sueltes gestos así como si nada, yo…

—Yo—lo corta Roxanne en voz baja, entornando los ojos y adoptando una expresión amenazante—no suelto gestos así como si nada. Tanto hablando como escribiendo o con las manos, no voy diciéndole a cualquiera que lo quiero.

—Ya—replica Dan—. Cuéntaselo a Collins—han pasado ya dos años desde que le enseñara ese gesto, pero para él supuso una especie de traición el hecho de que Rox utilizase un gesto tan importante con otro; y, pese a que nunca se lo ha comentado, un pequeño resquicio de rencor sigue ahí.

Roxanne arquea las cejas.

—¿Collins…? Oh, por Merlín. Me gustaba, pero… mira, era guapo, jugaba al quidditch y tenía buenas notas. Y yo tenía trece años y estaba atontada y…—sacude la cabeza—. Mira, nunca he usado ese gesto. Con nadie. Sólo contigo.

Dan se queda boquiabierto ante la información, y no puede evitar sentirse un poco ridículo cuando lo piensa con un poco de perspectiva.

Roxanne sabe, siempre ha sabido, que para Dan los gestos no son exactamente como las palabras para el resto del mundo. Que, quizá porque casi nadie lo entiende, para él dibujar palabras muchas veces equivale a pensar. Él se encargó de explicárselo cuando Rox le pidió que le enseñara ese idioma, y poco después se hicieron la infantil promesa de no hablar por gestos con nadie más. Y Roxanne tiene muchos defectos –y Dan ha visto manifestarse a buena parte de ellos–, pero para ella las promesas son sagradas.

—Lo siento—se disculpa, apenas moviendo la mano.

Rox sonríe un poco.

—No pasa nada. Te di mucho la brasa con Collins, ¿verdad?

Dan no puede evitar reír.

—Un poco. Menos mal que se te pasó—vuelve a coger la pala para desenterrar las raíces de la planta. Cuando la ha sacado del todo, Roxanne le dedica de nuevo ese gesto. Dan frunce el ceño—. Ya has dicho eso—apunta cuando deja la planta en otra maceta.

—Me ha parecido que no te lo creías.

Dan la besaría, pero duda que la clase de Herbología sea el mejor momento.

—Y no me lo termino de creer—admite.

—Pues eso—Roxanne le da un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Te lo estaré repitiendo hasta que se te meta en la cabeza.


End file.
